fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lauda
.}} Lauda is the mother Snow White and Rose Red, who masquerades as nothing but a poor widow, but who is secretly a powerful witch who descends from a line of cursed magical women. Her status is currently unknown, but she is believed to be dead. History Early Life Lauda was the youngest of thirteen sisters, all of whom belonged to a long and powerful bloodline of magical women. Lauda and her sisters had the usual squabbles common to any group of siblings, but for the most part they delighted in each other. Despite this, Lauda knew from an early age that she would have to kill each and everyone of them, in order to come into her power. Thus she took measures and precautions, preparing for the day she and her sisters would begin to quarrel for the family's power. When her sisters did start fighting amongst each other, due the the sheer numbers of rivals the fighting begun slowly. First, an unknown sister poisoned the family dinner's broth. Lauda, being a finicky water by nature, saved herself by taking only a small trial taste and rejecting the meal altogether. While bedridden and sick for days, shielded by her locked bedroom door's cold iron and her own hot spells, Lauda soon recovered in privacy. Her sisters Valka, Lif, and Káta were not so fortunate and died from the poison. Two years later, Hallerna burst into flames in the fountain square of Lauda's childhood home. Despite her own protection spells and jumping into the fountain itself, Hallerna died. Just over a year later, Tobba transformed into a rose bush and, while her own magic fought against the curse and bloomed a single rose amidst the vines, a large crow came and plucked the rose. The rose bush that was Tobba died within the hour. Not quite a year later, Lauda revealed that she had spent all her efforts redirecting her dead sister's share of the family power into herself. Announcing her plans to bow out of the family contest for her generation's power, Lauda revealed her plan to move far away and then, once safe, she would relinquish all the power she had acquired. To protect herself from being killed, Lauda warned her sisters that should anything happen to her all the power she had would be lost to her remaining sisters. Lauda then moved to the middle of a great and magical forest and despite her promise, Lauda held back a bit of power to make her life in hiding more comfortable. For over thirty years, Lauda lived alone in a cottage deep within the woods, rejecting the constant urge to hunt and kill her sisters. One day her last surviving sister, Geirvé, located Lauda with the intent to kill her. A clever Lauda enchanted the thorns of a rose and managed to get Geirvé to prick her finger on one of them, thereby infecting her with a curse that turned her into a rose bush. With her sister's demise, Lauda was sole inheritor of her family's power. At some unknown point, Lauda helped a young woman net the king of a kingdom far off to the east of where she lived.Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Chapter Three of Rose Red, First published in (August 2010). Marriage and Motherhood Hoping to end the generational contest for power for all time, Lauda planned to live the rest of her life as a spinster. However, Lauda met and quickly fell in love with an unnamed man, who happened to be the brother of the woman she helped become queen of the Silver Realm. Marrying as soon as possible, they consummated their love and, at her husband's instance, Lauda chose to bear him a single child, so she could give her husband the child he wanted whilst avoiding igniting another generational struggle for power. To Lauda's dismay, she birthed two twin daughters, whom she named Snow White and Rose Red respectivly. Within the year her husband died, killed by his evil sister. Rearing her Daughters TBA... Snow White and Rose Red Reunited TBA... Personality Lauda showed a great deal of cunning intellect. Whereas her sisters fought to kill each other, she focused her efforts on redirecting her dead sisters power to herself and then, as it was implied, bowed out of the family fighting early to let her sisters kill each other off until she only had to deal with one. Physical Appearance Lauda was a lovely young woman and seemed to bare a remarkable resemblance to her own mother in her old age. Powers and Abilities *'Longevity:' Lauda seemed to have some sort of supernatural longevity. Despite more than thirty years passing, she maintained her youthful vigor. *'Magic:' Lauda possessed great magical power, inheriting all her generation's power. **'Shapeshifting:' Lauda used magic to turn herself into a giant bird and flew miles to secretly meet with the King of the West. **'Phytokinesis:' Lauda showed that she could accelerate the growth of plants, as seen by her beautiful rose garden. She also transmuted her sister into a rose bush, instantly killing her. *'Gardening:' Lauda seemed to have a lush garden and a green thumb. Though given her magical power, her lovely garden could be due to magic and not any real gardening talent. References See also Category:Fables Characters Category:Characters Category:Witch